


Zaku the Villain

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harem, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaku Abumi bought a new gaming system where villains and heroes fight off against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to get my Villain On!

A black haired young man sat in his nice office supply chair. He wore a yellow shirt and a pair of white shorts. His dark eyes looked at the visor in his hands. Putting it on, he said pressing a button, “Deep dive.”

The world became black as he opened his eyes to see blue letters appear. The voice said as the letters appeared, “Greetings player, please choose a side. Hero or Villain.”

Grinning the boy said as he pointed at the villain selection, “Villain.”

The letters vanished as it asked him, “Please put in a username.”

Grinning he tapped the letters in as he said his name, “Zaku.”

Zaku then heard the voice again as it showed him several powers, “All players can choose one of eight beginner level powers: Danger Sense, Resurrection, Flight, Body Heat Camouflage, Prehensile Tail, Teleportation, Healing and Hollow Skeleton. Which power do you select?”

Grinning as he tapped on Danger Sense, “Better to be on the safe side.”

The computer then said to him making him smile, “Zaku a level one villain in Super Conflict Online.”

Zaku saw the world digitalize in front of him as he appeared in a large mansion. Several players were logging into the mansion as several NPC were visible in dark looking and flamboyant gear. Zaku started out with basic gear. He looked at his black boots with beige jean legs tucked into them. He felt his blue cotton a-shirt and checked out his black fingerless gloves. 

He grinned as he walked up to an NPC and engaged the man. The man said to him explaining the basics of the mansion, “Welcome fellow maverick to the mansion of Rapid Blast Woman. The most villainous empire in Conflict City. Here is where all villains and anti-villains can seek sanctum and safety. To start journey to your soon to be ill gotten empire of crime, perhaps you’d like to take up a mission?”

Zaku grinned as he tapped the mission button, “Good, Zaku I’m in need of your services. Five wallets or purses from civilians would do nicely. Your reward will be a plus one point to any skills and one ability item that I have: Increased accuracy throwing knife, extra durable axe, short air pressure gauntlets or camouflage cape.”

Zaku nodded as he walked away chuckling, “This will be a piece of cake.”

Zaku arrived at the NPC item merchant. He opened his inventory to see he had a few dollars. And his skill points hadn’t been chosen yet. He opened his skill chart to see the six skill sets: Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Constitution, Dexterity and Charisma.

He had 45 points to put into them. Zaku grinned as he placed 20 points into strength and 13 into his charisma. Placing 3 points each in the other four skills. Using up all his points. He had maxed out the strength meter for his pre ten level. According to the skill chart it said he got double max out each ten levels.

Zaku then said to the weapon merchant as his chart vanished, “What do you got to buy?”

Chuckling the npc said to Zaku, “Check out the goods I jacked.”

Zaku looked at all the low level weapons as he picked a gauntlet plus shield and a dagger. On his right arm appeared a metal gauntlet with forearm small shield. On his left waist was a small dagger. He then walked out of the mansion and was on the streets of Conflict City. Throwing up his fist Zaku shouted with a grin, "TIME TO GET MY VILLAIN ON!"

The various npcs were walking around and doing their business being programmed to do stuff. And several npcs had health bars with a Sword and Shield floating beside the health bar. Zaku grinned as he went up to one man and punched him. The man groaned as he was hit and tried to attack back. Zaku parried the attack with his dagger as he grinned moving his gauntlet again for an attack. 

As the strike hit Zaku saw the world flash blue suddenly and then regular again. He knew he was in danger because his power activated. Moving around the target he went and slashed the NPC who groaned and fell to his knees. The npc vanished as the wallet appeared in Zaku’s inventory along with a swatch of denim and a digital watch.  
Grinning Zaku said with a minor smile, “Yeah, got my first wallet. Four more and I’ll be done with my first quest.”

An NPC that was dressed like a mobster shouted up into the air, “HEROES HAVE INVADED VILLAIN HOME TERRITORY!”

Zaku turned as his world flashed blue and blue again. He saw rounding the street corner a woman. She had a red shirt with pink domino mask. Her hair was short and pink with green eyes. Her skirt was pink with a pair of black leggings that had cherry petals as a design. She wore a pair of long black elbow gloves with several metal plates. At her left middle finger was a gold ring with a red gemstone. She carried on her back a two handed club with a giant bear head at the end. 

The player was identified by her username, ‘Sakura’. As she rounded the corner she pulled her club off and swung it. The club slammed on the road as the bear head roared. Arms grew from the club as they seemed to bat one of the mobsters away.

Zaku seemed fearful as he saw that the hero had an unknown level. He guessed at the she powning newbie players for fun. And just as he was about to meet his fate he saw a flash of light appear. 

In front of him was a blonde haired woman that wore mostly purple clothing. Her chest was covered in a purple string bikini top and her bottom a three silver button purple skirt with the buttons on the right thigh. A pair of strings could be seen on her midriff hinting at her hiked up panties. A brown chest belt was worn with a pair of brown fingerless gloves. A skinny staff was strapped to the back of the chest belt.

The club landed on a shield of purple light with flower petals falling. The player was a fellow villain who read as ‘Ino’. Ino said to Sakura with a haughty laugh putting a hand by her lips, “Oh, Sakura, how do you think that this will go? You’re on the Villain’s home turf.”

Sakura shouted with a laugh, “Better for me then you, Ino Pig!”

Glaring Ino said as she pulled off her staff having it’s concealed scythe blades unfold on each side, “OH, NOW IT’S ON B**CH!”

Zaku lifted a brow as he said with a sigh, “Forgot to turn off the dialogue censor, f**k. REALLY?!”

Zaku decided that the fight was handled as he went to go rob other npc. Defeating the npcs he collected wallets and purses with a grin. As soon as he got his five articles of finance he made his way back to the mansion. 

Zaku approached the npc as he said to the quest npc, “Yo, got the goods.”

The npc laughed as he said with a heavy voice, “Yes, I’ll be able to collect some serious cash from these and sell the others to a pawn shop. As for your reward, please be my guest and take one ability item and one point of your choosing.”

Zaku selected an intellect point and the gauntlets which appeared in his inventory. He equipped the gauntlets on to see that his hands now looked normal except that they had small holes on the palms. He saw that he now had two new added abilities with these new equipment: Small Air Shield (Reduces attack damage by 10%, 4 second cool down) and Air Pressure Dagger (Does 2-5 damage to target, 2 second cool down). Zaku grinned as he selected the dagger ability to see the air pressure holes emit air to like a small blade. The noise was music to his ears as he said with a grin, “Now, this is something I like.”


	2. Into the Instance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be skipping a bit for this series. But, next chapter will be Zaku scoring his level ten and learning some new attacks.

Zaku looked up at the giant crab as he made an air pressure dagger. The giant crab was level ten and was a special npc. It’s hp was only a quarter full and was struck by Zaku.

As Zaku’s air pressure dagger impaled the giant crab he noticed his hp enter the last tenth. He groaned as he hit the ground with a tumble. He said on his party chat, “Daimaru, use your sand shotgun.”

  
A shot was heard as several pellets of sands pelted the giant crab as it was taunted temporarily. Zaku then opened his menu as he selected his potion. A potion appeared in his hand as he drank it for some hp to recover.

  
Zaku then made his second air blade as he struck the giant crab’s underbelly dealing extra damage. The crab had red light appear all over it as it vanished and dropped a few items that bounced off the ground and into the air. The cash that fell down hit it and flew up disappearing.

The pair of items were a green and a blue ones. The green item was a Happuri of some kind and the blue item was a pair of mysterious gauntlets. Zaku said looking at the gauntlets seeing that they were a pair of trap and seal displacers said, “I don’t need these. You might want to take them. I’ll take this water empowerment head piece. It’ll up my characteristics when I’m in a watery environment by one point. Well everything but my strength. Sense that’s maxed out.”

Zaku turned to see his fellow villain walk up. His light sand brown hair waved in the wind as his purple eyes looked at the blue item gauntlets. His left arm with a single long white sleeve lifted up as he summoned the battle gear display and inventory. His black leather kama flapped noisily in the wind while his blue jean shorts waved. He then nodded as he said to Zaku with a small smile, “Yes, that’ll do nicely for my battle gear.”

The organization chat appeared with [Flock Of Fantastic Hitmen] as the team name. Dengaku chat called the pair as it said to them, “Finally, you guys are out of combat. Can we meet up for the instant already? You pair of tens need to get here already. If you don’t get here already, then I’ll report you to Kie and Kyusuke.”

Zaku blew his lips as he said to Daimaru, “I’m only with this lame ass organization to get some help with instances. I’m going to make my own organization someday.”

Daimaru said as he had the gauntlets appear in his inventory, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just go already.”

Zaku pulled the Happuri into his inventory. He put it on his battle gear display to wear it on his head. It was a silver Happuri with a small sapphire between his brows. His level bar was almost full for level ten, then he’d finally be out of the single digits.

The pair then clicked on their organization displays to see Dengaku on the list. They clicked him and a pop out list appeared. The selected transport to location as they saw a time bubble appear. As the ten second bubble hit zero they heard motorcycles pull up.

On the motorcycles were female npcs driving them and the side car was available. Zaku leaped into the side car as he kicked up his feet onto the side and put his hands behind his head. The back of his hands were resting on the back wheel well of the motorcycle. The npc revved the motorcycle as they began to drive the motorcycle. After taking a right the motorcycle drove into data as Zaku was transported to a blue data field.

The field soon disappeared as the motorcycle appeared on a street. The motorcycle drove to a parking lot of a factory. Leaping out of the side car Zaku landed on his feet as he said to the npc, “Thanks babe.”

The npc said back to him as it began to drive away, “Not a problem, player.”

Zaku saw a couple of players sitting in front of the disused factory. The doors were hanging out and open nearly off their hinges with a portal swirling in the doorway.

Dengaku had a short crop of black hair and sideburns that formed into a full beard. His black beady eyes looked past his loosely worn visor. The visor was made of a silver metal with a medusa head between the brows. The lenses was black and was singular going from ear to ear. He wore a black metal vest made up of several plates that were chained together by small thin chains. Under the vest was a white t-shirt. His green pants had attached to them a pair of one handed axes tied to each pant leg.

The second player was named Tou. She had short black hair with yellowish eyes. She wore a pair of black pants with a red short sleeved shirt holding in her modest bosom. Her right arm was wearing three hoop ring bracelets that were gold with small thin chains on them connecting to a middle finger ring. The ring was gold with a blue gem in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Dengaku was a level fourteen villain and Tou was a level twelve villain. He looked at their characteristics to see that Dengaku had the most points in constitution meaning which increased his core power: Healing. So, he was going to be the party’s healer.

Tou had the most her in dexterity and her core power was hollow skeleton. Making her the obvious dps of the party, which would mean that she’d be moving around like crazy. He already knew that Daimaru was going to be his other dps. While he was going to be tanking the instance.

Dengaku said with a small grin, “Alright, we’re invading a basic instance. The haunted printing factory, this factory is supposed to be producing the world’s most copies of mythos and fairy tails. An entity inside has brought the characters in the books to life. And our couple of missions we’ve selected will get us to the boss. Our ultimate goal is to get the fairy tale scepter to turn in for the quest. There are a couple of other quests for you guys if you want them. I guess we are all here.”

Daimaru nodded as he cocked his shotgun with a camel head open mouth as the end of the barrel. Dengaku placed his visor on better as he said with a tongue click, “Alright, Zaku you’re up front.”

Zaku said as he walked into the instance, “Let’s get this party started.”


End file.
